millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4 (Costa Rica)
It was fourth and final season of ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?, Costa Rican version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Ignacio Santos Pasamontes. The top prize was ₡30,000,000. This season FFF was absent, and the host invited the contestants to take turns in the studio. Lifelines * 50:50 (Cincuenta por ciento) * Phone-a-Friend (Comodín de la llamada) * Ask the Audience (Comodín del público) * Ask One of the Audience (El público habla) (after 5th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (19th February 2013) - Couples Special Carlos Álvarez and Karen Pacheco (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡7 500 000) Carlos Guzmán and Marianella Herrera (₡7 500 000) * Episode 2 (26th February 2013) Christian Lee Vargas (₡5 000 000) Victor Julio Artavia (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡5 000 000) * Episode 3 (5th March 2013) Milagro Arias Rodriguez (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡7 500 000) Dona Nicastro (₡1 500 000) * Episode 4 (12th March 2013) Mona Tan González (₡500 000 - lost on ₡1 500 000) Sofía Gómez (₡1 000 000) André Cedeño (₡500 000, continued) * Episode 5 (19th March 2013) André Cedeño (₡5 000 000) Luis Gerardo (₡2 000 000) * Episode 6 (2nd April 2013) José Estelin Hernandez (₡2 000 000) Denis Celdás (₡2 000 000) * Episode 7 (9th April 2013) Carlos Soto (₡1 500 000) Hilda Aburto (₡7 500 000) * Episode 8 (16th April 2013) Moral Queen (₡10 000 000) André Bald (₡7 500 000) * Episode 9 (23rd April 2013) Ronald Bonilla Carvajal (₡2 000 000) Juan Díaz (₡1 500 000) Alejandro Roldán (₡500 000 - lost on ₡750 000) * Episode 10 (30th April 2013) Carlos Aragón Rodríguez (₡2 000 000) Laura Angul (₡5 000 000) * Episode 11 (7th May 2013) Andrea Castro (₡5 000 000) Israel Flores (₡2 000 000) * Episode 12 (14th May 2013) - Children’s Special Juan Pablo Naranjo Hernández (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡7 500 000) Leonardo Loro Rodriguez (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡5 000 000) * Episode 13 (21st May 2013) Anges Mario (₡1 500 000) Vivian González (₡5 000 000) * Episode 14 (28th May 2013) Gerardo Al Pisar Piedras (₡0 - lost on ₡500 000) Oscar Calderón (₡500 000 - lost on ₡2 000 000) Vivian Thicado Zamora (₡2 000 000) * Episode 15 (4th June 2013) Manuel and Diego Armando (₡10 000 000) Willie and Melissa Red (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡5 000 000) * Episode 16 (25th June 2013) María del Rocío Arias (₡500 000 - lost on ₡3 000 000) Alberto Vargas (₡500 000 - lost on ₡1 000 000) David Alfaro (₡500 000 - lost on ₡750 000) * Episode 17 (2nd July 2013) - Family Special Clara Herrera (₡1 500 000) Luis Diego Mora (₡1 500 000) Alfonso Lobo (₡400 000) * Episode 18 (9th July 2013) Eanuel Giménez González (₡1 500 000) Marcelo Mora (₡500 000 - lost on ₡3 000 000) Kendell Apiser (₡500 000 - lost on ₡2 000 000) * Episode 19 (16th July 2013) Eduardo Cerdás (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡7 500 000) Maria Julia Parra (₡500 000 - lost on ₡2 000 000) * Episode 20 (23rd July 2013) Franklin (₡500 000 - lost on ₡750 000) Doña Digna Varela (₡500 000 - lost on ₡1 500 000) Ricardo Vargas (₡500 000 - lost on ₡3 000 000) * Episode 21 (30th July 2013) Eduardo Cuadra López (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡5 000 000) Marí Gabriela Hernández (₡2 000 000) * Episode 22 (6th August 2013) Bueno Flores (₡2 000 000) Diego Jesús Fernández (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡5 000 000) * Episode 23 (13th August 2013) Patricia Sandoval (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡7 500 000) Ana Jiménez (₡5 000 000) * Episode 24 (20th August 2013) Julián Weston (₡3 000 000 - lost on ₡5 000 000) Fabián Zúñiga (₡2 000 000) * Episode 25 (27th August 2013) Fransisco Monge (₡5 000 000) Randell Mejía (₡750 000) * Episode 26 (3rd September 2013) - Audience Special Carlos Aldiaz Marin (₡500 000 - lost on ₡1 500 000) Mario Elarongo Rodriguez (₡500 000 - lost on ₡1 000 000) Claudio Cesada Modío (₡500 000 - lost on ₡1 000 000) Trivia * In 2nd episode, contestant Christian Lee Vargas used Ask the Audience on his 5th question, 42% voted for B, 28% for A, 28% for C, and 2% for D. The contestant used 50:50, eliminated with the answer with 42%. The contestant went with A, which was correct. * Milagro Arias Rodriguez and Juan Pablo Naranjo Hernández both reached to the 12th question with all four of her lifelines. After that, they both answered their 12th questions wrong. ** In 12th episode, Juan Pablo Naranjo Hernández on his 12th question, when he used his 50:50 and then Ask the Audience, the audience gave 50% each of both of the remaining answers. * In 1st, 3rd, 5th, 8th, 10th, 18th, 19th (twice), and 24th (the final ever on this country) episodes the contestants Ask the Audience lifeline used, 100% voted for one answer. ** Interestingly, 100% happened thrice in a row throughout episodes 18-19, on Kendell Apiser's ₡2 000 000 question, Eduardo Cerdás's ₡7 500 000 question, and Maria Julia Parra's ₡400 000 question. *** However, 100% turned out to give a wrong answer twice in a row throughout episodes 18-19, making the contestants Kendell Apiser and Eduardo Cerdás leave with their minimum amount. This is the first two times in the Millionaire Franchise where 100% of the audience voted for one wrong answer. * In 13th episode, contestant Anges Mario used Ask the Audience on his 9th question, 43% voted for A and the other 57% voted for D. The contestant took the away. The correct answer was actually C, which means 100% of the audience are wrong again. * In 14th episode, Gerardo Al Pisar Piedras is the only contestant this season to leave with nothing. * In 17th episode, Alfonso Lobo is the only contestant this season to walk away before the first minimum amount. * In the last episode, the audience members participated. The host from the tank randomly took out a card with the name and surname, called and invited the lucky man to the hot seat. Exterior Source *Season 4 Episodes Category:Costa Rican Series